


Til the End Draws Near

by geniewithwifi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x20 Speculation Fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Evelyn Redemption, F/M, Frantic Oliver, Hurt/Comfort, Paralysis, Torture, helix - Freeform, kidnapped Felicity, mayor oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/pseuds/geniewithwifi
Summary: Something terrible happens to Felicity, and Oliver's there to pick up the pieces.5x20 Speculation(posts every day until April 26)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post a new installment everyday until April 26th-- with your help of course. Send me prompts!

A scream ripped through the lair.

Oliver stopped his anxious pacing and turned towards the cortex, just as he saw Felicity clutch her back and her legs crumpled from underneath her. The crack of bones hitting tile made a deep impression in Oliver’s mind. He wouldn’t forget that sound for a while.

In three strides he was by her side, sliding to the floor baseball style, wrapping his arms around her and encasing her in his embrace. Felicity whimpered as he tugged on her, rising to a sharp cry because he moved too fast.

“Shhh I’m sorry. It’s alright, Felicity, just breathe. Breathe. In and out. It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.”

Sobs broke the surface, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her head nestled into his shoulder. His hand came up to cradle her head, pressing her further against him.

“I’m here, Felicity.” He reassured distractedly, saying nothings automatically. He was busy calculating how this could’ve happened and what exactly was wrong.

The only possibility was the chip in her spine. Nothing else could make a woman who lived in heels fall like that, nor scream in pain.

“Curtis!” He called, hoping beyond hope that the engineer was in the bunker. Only his echo called back. They were alone.

Oliver had two options then; stay on the floor and wait until Felicity was no longer in pain, or move her, risk hurting her more, but get help.

The first option wasn’t really a choice. Felicity could be in pain for hours, or steadily get worse. From the floor, Oliver couldn’t get help, or secure the lair, or do anything really.

Moving Felicity it was.

“Hang on.” He whispered, readjusting his grip until her arms were above his. Obediently, Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver’s hand went under her legs, slowing when Felicity cried out.

“Easy. This might hurt.” Quickly, but smoothly, his other arm around her back, he moved to his knees, then rose to his feet. Felicity was quiet, but he could feel her shaking against his chest.

He was half-way to the elevator when the lights in the lair flickered, then went out. The computers shut off. The gentle humming that had practically become silence vanished.

“Shit.”

Felicity lifted her head. Oliver felt her panic by the way her arms tightened around his shoulders.

“We’re locked in.”

“I can see that. The question is how, and more importantly, why?”

Oliver turned towards the stair well, the one that led down to the living quarters below. Juggling Felicity’s weight, he tried the door. It swung open at his touch.

“It was Helix.” Felicity responded, her fingers spasming against his back. “That’s the only explanation. I told them no, so this is their revenge. Hacker version of ‘If I tell you I’m gonna have to kill you’.”  

“So they lock us in the lair?” He gently placed his foot down, testing each step as he went down. Felicity squirmed a bit, causing him to almost lose his balance. “Hold still!” He snapped, then forcefully calmed his tone. “I don’t want to fall and kill us both.”

“Sorry.”

He finished descending in silence. When he reached the lower floor and opened the door to the living quarters, Felicity piped up.

“They did more than lock us in the lair, it seems. They shot off all power, including the ventilation system.”

Oliver look at her, as the realization slowly sunk in. They might die down here.

“And of course,” Felicity continued quietly, voice muffled against his jacket, “they fried my chip so that I would be excusably distracted.”

“Hey,” he jostled her to get her attention. A bit too roughly as another yelp of pain came from Felicity. ”We’ll get through this. They didn’t count on me being here as well. You just tell me what to do, and we’ll survive. That is one thing I’m good at doing.”

He gently laid her down on the bed. As he turned to go find a lantern, Felicity caught his arm.

“Oliver… I’m scared.”

He knelt next to her, squeezing her fingers. Then, not denying the impulse, he kissed her hand. “We’ve been here before, Felicity. Nothing has changed. Stay right here, and I’ll be back.”

He took ten steps away, looking in the cabinet for the flashlight he kept there, when he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around, but not quick enough. A blow on the back of his head had him blacking out to the sounds of Felicity’s screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what happens next! Send me an ask to [ my tumblr](http://geniewithwifi.tumblr.com/ask) with the next couple of sentences, and I'll write more! I'll post a new installment everyday until April 26th-- with your help of course. Send me prompts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for you encouragement! I think the resound consensus from tumblr and here was essentially... MORE.
> 
> Here's a bit more then!

Oliver felt foggy as he woke from the blow to his head. He wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming or not. All that surrounded him was dark. If it was a nightmare, he hoped it would end soon. 

He fumbled for the light next to his hand. He lit it up, bouncing the beam back over to the bed. No Felicity. 

Eyes squeezed shut, count to ten. Breathe. Open. 

The Nightmare should be ended. All visions of Lian Yu, of Russia, of Darhk, Ra’s, Tommy, his mother, all have ejected him from the simple ritual. Years have made him a pro at escaping them.

His eyes opened again to the darkness. Felicity was really gone.

 He touched the back of his head and felt moist blood, pain throbbing from the wound.Real. 

He pushed his fingers against his left chest, inciting the burn. Real. 

“Felicity!” His own voice resounded to the silent walls. Real.

The lair was still in lockdown, that much he could tell. That meant that whoever took Felicity couldn’t have gone far. Much time hadn’t passed since the wound was still fresh on his head. 

Minutes maybe. 

Oliver ran to the bed, using the flashlight the best he could to check for any sign of passage. Nothing was revealed in the folds of the blanket. The light no longer needed, in fact it became a liability, he threw it on the bed, cloaking himself in the darkness. 

Years of stalking prey in pitch night had him attuning to other senses; his ears, and sense of movement. Oliver slowed his breathing, tightened his muscles and  _listened._

Above the stillness, he heard a sharp whimper of pain that was quickly muffled. 

_Felicity._

Oliver ran back to the stairs, quiet on the balls of his feet.He had to be as careful as possible. This was Felicity’s life in jeopardy here, and only necessary risk should be taken. If he let his hand slip too soon, it might just mean her life. 

 Just as he reached the top door, however, he heard the humming of the ventilation system as it came back online. Somehow, whoever had Felicity had been able to reboot the lair. 

Oliver had at most a minute before they would gone and almost impossible to track without his hacker. 

The door swung open to reveal a sight that Oliver never in his wildest nightmares would’ve ever imagined. 

Felicity’s workstation was trashed. Every monitor was shattered on the floor. All keyboards had keys missing. Wires were ripped apart. Tables over turned. 

Oliver surveyed the rest of the lair. Glass cases with suits were broken as well, guns tossed over the place, arrows snapped in half. Felicity’s chair had been thrown at the elevator, denting the doors as well as crushing all plastic and metal parts of the contraption. 

The salmon ladder in the corner was nicked and tarnished, acid running down the rungs to pool on the floor. Electricity sparked everywhere. 

The entire lair was destroyed. 

But no sign of Felicity. 

The only place left to look was the garage. 

Oliver made a quick pit stop to his suit, his quiver and bow thankfully still intact. He padded to the garage, nocking an arrow when he saw a figure. 

Pitching his voice deep and intimidating, figuratively drawing the mantle of the Green Arrow over himself, he tapped into the murky instincts cultivated inside him. 

“Don’t move.” He intoned, causing the figure in front of him to jump. As they turned around, Oliver recognized the very way the person moved. He’d trained that fluidity himself. A whipping braid and a bow at her side. 

Evelyn Sharp smirked at him. “Too late, murderer. She’s gone. They have her and there’s no way you can save her. They have a special... let’s say... process for traitors like her.”

“Evelyn... please.” He tried to appeal to her, to girl he’d once taken in under his wing.

“You don’t give up do you? When are you gonna get it through your thick skull that I hate you! You are a hypocrite. I wanted justice for my parents, the people  _you left in that hell hole._ It’s your fault my parents are dead.” She spat at him.

“You don’t understand--”

“I understand perfectly. Only I was able to escape, no thanks to you. And furthermore, when I wanted revenge, when I wanted to kill the person who had taken all I had left from me, you told me that I shouldn’t. A man who killed for the sport of it, lied to me, and snatched payback from my fingers.” Oliver flinched. She was right. He still didn’t regret stopping her that night, but he didn’t know how to make her see that he had  _changed._

 “I can never get that back.” She continued. “So I dedicated on the next best thing. Taking down you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He tightened his arm, pulling the string further back. 

“You can’t! But me? I’m with Adrian on this. Death is too good for you. Suffering is what you deserve.” 

Quick as lightning, she revealed a knife, slashing down on the motorcycle tires. Oliver shot and got her in the arm, but she just cut the other tire. 

“Now attempt to find your precious Overwatch. It will be great fun watching you fail.” 

She turned heel, and fled, following the tire tracks down the street. Felicity was in pain and missing, most likely at the hands of his enemies, and he had no idea where to start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Theories on who's with what. Why did they destroy the lair? Who took Felicity? TELL ME BELOW!
> 
> Reviews feed the muse or the muse will die....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake of despair, Oliver gets some much needed insights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to SUBSCRIBE! And to REVIEW!! Leave some KUDOS! and Spread some LOVE!! 
> 
> Also, I'm always taking prompts for this fic, so if there's anything special you want to see, let me know!

Oliver stood frozen, watching as Evelyn slipped away. He didn’t know how long, for his thoughts wouldn’t stop. All the potential possibilities of what was currently happening to Felicity, to the love of his life, flitted in and out. She was hurt, vulnerable, and he wasn’t there to protect her. 

He’d _promised_ to protect her-- always. That first day, when Diggle had questioned bringing her in to his crusade, he’d swore with all the vehemence he could must that he could protect her. 

And he had. From the Count, from Slade, from Ra’s, and from Darhk. He’d had shielded her at any point when she was in physical danger. 

But not from he. He couldn’t save her from his mistakes or his failings. 

He couldn’t rescue her from her own darkness, delving in deep to an agency with double standards, with rule breaking and the risk of detriment to her own soul. He could’ve prevented that. 

He couldn’t keep her from Prometheus. Because that was sure as day who was behind this. Not Helix like Felicity thought. Evelyn’s  appearance made that very clear. 

He would kill Adrian for this. 

Despite knowing that was exactly what he wanted. 

“What the hell happened in here?” 

Rene’s voice broke through the grey cloud of emotion. Instead of making an appearance in the main room, he crossed over to a work bench, pushing it aside. Using his fingernail, Oliver pried open a hidden panel, one that only him and Felicity knew was there. 

Typing in the 16 digit code, a door hissed open. 

Inside the small room were three things.  One was a desk with one moniter and rolling chair. This was set up to an entire different set up, just incase the main bunker computers were hacked. It was still hooked up to the same electricity, so if the bunker was entire shut down like it was earlier, the computer was useless. 

Just beyond the desk lay his old ducati. It was beat-up, dented, rusty, probably needed a good oiling, but had two tires and had seen battle. Despite Felicity yelling that his motorcycle was going to be anywhere near her backup computers, he needed contingencies in place for events like this. A spare quiver and bow hung from the handle bars. 

And over in the corner, just barely visible, with a sheet draped over it, the light reflecting of the metal was Felicity’s wheelchair. 

Oliver made his way there first,  ripping off the cover spraying dust everywhere. 

“Yeesh man!” Oliver looked over his shoulder to find Rene and Curtis hanging in the doorway. “What the hell happened to the lair.”

Oliver ignored him, brushing off the remaining dust from the seat, before picking it up, intending to tote it out the door. 

“The better question is, what are you doing with Felicity’s wheelchair?” Curtis eyed him, stepping out of Oliver’s way and pulling Rene with him. 

“Shit. You mean that was Blondie’s chair? You mean she actually used that thing?”

“Don’t call her Blondie. And yes. It’s a long story though which going by Oliver’s face, we don’t have time for.”

Oliver placed it by his damaged bike, then went back for his trusty one. 

“Where’s John?” He asked, tension apparent in his voice. 

“I”m here, Oliver. What’s going--”

“Prometheus has Felicity and I’m going after him.” Why were they all standing there? They needed to move, _now._

“What happened?”

“We don’t have time! I need to--”

Diggle broke over him.“Oliver listen to me. You can’t just go out there without a plan.” 

“Felicity _needs me._ I can’t just sit here and do--”

“You’re no good to her dead!” Diggle bit back, stunning Oliver for a second.

“Prometheus doesn’t want to kill me, you know this. I won’t be in any danger.”

“Not from him, no but from your own stupidity. How idiotic would it be to go out there, distracted and die in a car crash!? Come on, Oliver, think! We need a plan to find Felicity, or she’s suffer more for it.”  Oliver took a breath, seeing the logic from John, but hating it all the same. He needed to move, needed to find her, needed her to still be alive. And only checking for himself would solve that problem. 

“Alright. Start over. What happened here?” 

Oliver ground his jaw, holding tight to his impatience. “Something happened to Felicity’s chip, she can no longer walk. The entire lair was then shut down, including electricity and ventilation,” gasps came from Curtis, he understood what that meant, “and so I took her down to the living quarters. I was hit on the back of the head. When I came to, she was gone, but the Lair was trashed, and Evelyn was here. She deliver a warning, and left. that’s it.” 

Diggle’s jaw tightened and he started pacing, puffing out air.  “Oh my god.” 

“Why would he take Felicity?”

Oliver looked at Curtis, he couldn’t believe that he didn’t see it. “Because Prometheus wants me to suffer.” 

“I know that. But what if he needs her for a reason. Like hacking?” 

“or just revenge. She did reveal who he really was and ruin his cover.” Rene suggested. 

“I think it’s more than that. He needs _Felicity_  cause he could’ve taken any one of else and done the same thing.”

Suddenly, Oliver saw the picture more clear. “Prometheus wants Helix. He wants to know how she was able to expose him. I know it.  Curtis. Do you think you’ll be able to find Helix?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then do it. Rene, search the lair for clues, anything that might help us. Diggle, call Lyla. We need ARGUS’s help for this.” 

Oliver grabbed his bike, strapping on the quiver. 

“What are you doing, Oliver?” 

Oliver turned around. “Doing what Mayor Queen does best. Holding a press conference.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews feed the muse or the muse will die


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press Conference and Secret Agencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ya'll for your encouragement and your persistence with this story. That's what kept me going strong tonight and giving you guys another chapter! Please keep it up! The desire for this story is dying down, I can tell, but just stay with me, darlings, I bet it will be worth it!
> 
> Reviews feed the muse! And enjoy! Lots of secrets revealed. Tell me if you liked the project names I chose. I thought they were fitting.

“As many of you know, my good friend Felicity Smoak was injured last year in a terrorist attack, which left her paralyzed. It was thanks to a Palmer Tech invention, a spinal chip, that allowed her to walk this past year. For that, I am very grateful.” Oliver addressed the crowd of reporters in front of him, preparing himself to reveal half-truths, enough to get the city in action but protect his own heart as well. 

“Miss Smoak’s chip malfunctioned earlier today. When she contacted me for some help, I was quick to agree, because even though our relationship had ended, she still is a good friend, and we’ve remained friends. However, Miss Smoak is now missing. I have it on good authority that she has been kidnapped. Please, help me find her, Star City. Thank-you.” 

Oliver left the steps, rushing back to his office, bodyguards two steps behind. He needed to ditch them, asap. Making a quick detour down the hall, he explained he need a few minutes to freshen up. 

Out the window of the bathroom and he was free. His motorcycle was parked in the alley, right where he’d left it. Oliver stripped out of his suit, throwing it in the compartment underneath the seat. 

His phone started ringing from his pant’s pocket. Curtis’s name flashed on the screen

“Go.” He snapped. 

“I found Helix. They’re in Orchid Bay, on the corner of Oak and Pleasant.”

“On my way. Stay on the comms Curtis, and keep me updated.” 

“Do you want backup?”

Oliver couldn’t keep the dark tone out of his voice. “No. This is my fight.” 

“Let us hel--”

“Curtis. That’s enough.” 

Oliver was crossing the bridge from Downtown to Orchid Bay when he was hailed by Curtis. 

“What now? I’m two blocks to go.”

“Stand down, Oliver.” Lyla’s voice on the other end surprised him. Oliver pulled to a stop, obeying the order reluctantly. 

“You’d better have a good reason for this, Lyla. This is Felicity we’re talking about.” 

“Stay out of Helix, Oliver. I mean it.” Lyla snapped.

Oliver ground his teeth.“Why! If we know what Prometheus wants with Felicity, then we can stop him from getting it.” 

“And what’s to stop him from killing her? If Adrian can’t get what he wants from Helix, he’ll just kill her, and you know it. Right now, Helix is our bargaining chip. Anyways, I know what he wants.”

Something rang false to him, a tickling in his guy. Lyla was tricky, just like him, where lies came as easily as the truth. 

“How do you know that, Lyla. What aren’t you telling us. What is to stop me from going to Helix right now, and storming down the place?” He knew he was antagonizing her, but he needed information. Torture wasn’t the only way he knew how to get it. 

Lyla hesitated, the line silent for too long. He’d struck something precious. “Lyla, you need to tell me if we’re going to have any chance of rescuing Felicity.” 

That made her break. Felicity and Lyla had been friends for years. “ I had Helix recruit Felicity--”

 _“_ You _had Felicity recruited into Helix?_ ” John was furious on the comms. “ _You had my best friend committing illegal acts you knew were going to get her arrested? How could you? I thought I knew you.”_

 _“Jonny,_ you do. I promise. I just needed her to rescue you from prison. And then I gave her Pandora, just to see if she’d take the bait. That was her own choice, John.” 

Oliver had to interrupt. They were losing precious time here. “Lyla. You mean to say that Helix is part of ARGUS?”

“Yes. And I needed someone of Felicity’s caliber for an important project.”

Oliver waited, his silence speaking more than his words ever could. 

“An anti-terrorist project. Helix was designed for national security, but when they brought up ISIS sympathizers, I knew it could go deeper, hack straight into ISIS leadership to bring them down. End this terrorist threat.  However, the President wouldn’t sign off on Project Icewatch. So I recruited Felicity. She wouldn’t have said yes coming from me.” 

“And that’s what Andrian wants? Icewatch?”

“No. I’m guessing he wants Firewatch instead.” 

“ _Lyla. All the cards. “_

 _“_ The Helix database program. He’d be able to blackmail everyone in the world. Destroy their life. Create chaos. He’d use it to utterly demolish you , Oliver. One piece of your life at a time.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has an epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued support! Here's the next chapter and it's a good one!

Oliver dismounted from his bike, picking up a discarded pop can threw it against the wall. He was so angry he picked up another one, and another. The actions were repeated, each smack of the can hitting brick harder than the last one. 

Oliver swore. 

He could hear Diggle and Lyla arguing on the comms, catching bits of their heated conversation. Diggle was doing a fine job of expressing how Oliver felt--betrayed and disappointed. But unlike John, this didn’t come as a surprise. Of course Lyla would do something like this. Oliver just blamed himself that he didn’t suspect it sooner. He’d’ve stopped Felicity. 

He let himself spiral, let himself feel the anger, the worry, the desperation. They were losing time, they were no closer to Felicity, and they had no leads cause Lyla burned them all. 

Finally, he’d had enough.”Stop!” Birds on the fire escape above him flutter away from his shout.  “Both of you. This isn’t helping us save Felicity, which is our priority right now! You two can hash this out later!”

Oliver pressed his lips together. Just as he opened his mouth to issue orders, he heard his phone sound. And not a usual _pop_ or _ding_. It sounded like an emergency alarm. The whoop sounded low, slid up the scale, and pierced a whistle. His phone did this twice. 

He fumbled pulling it out. but saw one large word covering his entire screen. 

HELP

“CURTIS! HACK MY PHONE NOW.”

“Why--” He heard a rolling chair in the background. 

“Just DO IT!” Two seconds later, after frantic typing, he heard a good sound. 

“Oh that brilliant girl.” 

Knowing Felicity, he straddled his bike, purring to life after securing his phone in a gps position. 

“Tell me where she is, Curtis!” 

“oh but this is so smart! She rerouted the signal using a bimetric process--”

“I don’t care about the semantics! GET ME HER LOCATION.” Oliver roared.

“Pennytown. I think. We’re still triangulating her position.” 

Pennytown was north of his location. Rosewood Avenue would be the fasted route. It was straight, had few stop signs, and low traffic. The only downside was the speed limit-- which he broke on a daily limit. 

Pushing the bike to it’s limit, he flew down the street, weaving around cars crossing intersections, and narrowly missing a pedestrian. 

“Watch out!” The poor student yelled, shaking his fist. Oliver ignored him, barely seeing the road as it was. He had Felicity in his mind’s eye, tied to a computer, simpering in pain. She _needed_ him, now. 

 “Turn left! I said LEFT!” Curtis yelled in his ear. “Finally narrowed down. She’s in one of three buildings on Pine and 67th. That’s all I got.”

Oliver barely acknowledge him with a grunt. He revved his bike faster. 

“Oliver,” Diggle spoke, “I have Dinah on route to your location. She’s about 2 minutes behind you, coming from the precinct.”

“Rene find anything yet? I don’t like going in blind.”  

“Not yet, Hoss. I’ll let you know.” 

The corner in question came in view. Not in the Green Arrow suit, Oliver pulled out a baklava, rolling it down his face before tugging up the hood on his sweatshirt. 

He was going in there without any protection. No Kevlar, no leather to protect him. Just cotton. He hesitated, hearing John’s words repeating themselves. 

_You’re no good to her dead!_

“John,” he whispered, hating the anxious note. “Is Dinah bringing an extra vest?”

It was Dinah who answered. “I grabbed your spare suit from your office, Boss. Just in case you changed you mind. But I have an extra vest, sure.” 

Oliver parked his bike, waiting. Two minutes wouldn’t change anything. He could wait for Dinah, save Felicity and not die trying. He was no good to her dead. 

 _Things could change drastically in two minutes though._ A little voice whispered. _Felicity could bleed out in two minutes. A bomb could go off in two minutes. You could get shot standing on the street in two minutes._

He shook off such thoughts. He didn’t deserve the suit, didn’t know why Dinah thought that was a good idea. He wanted to rush in there, arrows flying, throwing punches, but that was the monster, the rage within. The monster couldn’t help Felicity. Only he could. By being Oliver Queen, he could. 

_“ What you're feeling isn't darkness. It's a schism. You're at war with two sides of yourself.”_

Felicity’s words of last year came back to him. He was fighting a war. And how do you end wars? Sign a peace treaty. Compromise. 

This is what she’d been trying to tell him all along. What he’d been failing to do the last five years. He was the monster and the man. He couldn’t take one out of the other and trying to do so, was how he created this whole situation. 

 _“The light and the dark.”_ Shado, a voice from the past. 

He couldn’t be either Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow. 

They were one and the same. Defining them by themselves had him split in two. 

“ _I hate how you refer to yourself in third person.”_ Diggle this time. 

Running away to Ivy Town with Felicity he’d chosen Oliver Queen. Lying to Felicity he’d chosen the monster. Back and forth he’d chosen one over the other. But what if... what if he stopped doing that?

_And chose both._

Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. The Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. There is no one or the other.

Such an epiphany left Oliver feeling light, hopeful. Like he could handle anything life threw at him right now. 

that crashed as soon as Dinah pulled up next to him. “Here boss,” she passed him a vest. 

 _“_ No. The suit please.”

 _“_ Thought you might want it.” 

Just as he reached over to take it, Rene spoke through the comms. “Found something, Oliver. But I don’t think you’ll like it. I found out who took Felicity, but it’s not who you think. “


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver confronts a lot of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should be excited for this one! Hint: glasses

“What?” Oliver demanded of Rene, He’d finally been given the green light to storm the buildings in front of him and Rene was telling him to wait?

“I found some pills downstairs by the bed. And—“ Rene stopped.

“Wild Dog, just spit it out.”

Instead his phone chirp, indicating he’d gotten a picture message.

The photo was slightly blurry, but Oliver knew what it was. Two tone glasses frames, with a cracked lens and a broken frame were roughly placed on the floor. They were Felicity’s.

“I went downstairs to search, just in case you missed something. I found these, with a bag of pills. It looks like the smack that the—“

“Bratva.” Oliver interrupted, having come to the same conclusion. Anatoly wouldn’t dare. They might not be friends or brothers anymore, but Anatoly wouldn’t have touched Felicity. It was unthinkable.

“Keep looking, Rene.” He tapped Dinah on the shoulder, gesturing with his hand to the warehouse, apartment building, and a business in front of them. He then held his finger to his lips, indicating he wanted to keep this quiet. She headed towards the business.

Ducking around a corning in an alcove, he called up Anatoly, changing into the green leather while it dialed.

By the fifth ring almost to the voicemail phase, the Pahkan picked up.

“What do you want.” Came the flat response.

“What I want to know, Anatoly, is why there is smack in my bunker’s basement, right next to where I last saw Felicity Smoak. Did you take her? Have you betrayed me that far?”

“No, Oliver. We might be monster, but that line I don’t cross. It was nothing I ordered. False accusations do not heal what is broken, Oliver Queen. I don’t know why there are pills but it wasn’t me or my men—“

A flurry of Russian on the other end had Anatoly breaking off. Oliver only caught a bit of it, some of it including ‘man’, ‘missing’, and ‘not reported in’.

“Oliver, one of my Starling men has not checked in. Name of Makar Kotelysesky. Been suspicious of late. That is all I have for you. Do not contact me again. “

Oliver hung up without prompting.

“Curtis, find out who Makar Kotelysesky is, and run facial recognition. If you have to, use Pandora, do you understand me?”

“Copy.”

Dinah broke in. “Clear.”

Tugging up his hood, making sure his mask was in place, he headed towards the office building. Running, he started from the bottom and worked his way up, kicking open every door.

The entire place was abandoned, the FOR SALE sign out front hanging crooked and faded. The building was very familiar, Oliver felt, as he made it to the top.

The CEO’s office, the hallway in front of it, and the elevators, where covered in bullet holes. Dark stains that were spattered or pooled on the carpet, long since dried and set. More than half the carpet was covered in blood.

It wasn’t until he noticed an arrow, dark green, hidden slightly behind the secretary’s desk that he finally figured out where he was.

Lucas Bradshaw, of Bradshaw & Johnson, CEO of a large manufacturing company, had died in this room when the Hood had demanded repayment to his worker’s he’d laid off to cut corners of ill-made household cleaners. Not only had he’d fired the ones that had refused to remain silent, he’d killed civilians with traces of Ammonium in bleach.

A mother and her three kids had died after she’d purchased Lickety-Split Shiner, to clean their bathroom. They’d died in less than three hours.

And Lucas Bradshaw had gotten off free.

So the Hood, with his list, had murdered him right here in this office.

Just as Oliver was supposed to turn around, he caught sight of something fluttering on the wall, pinned underneath another arrow.

Cautiously, he approached it.

It was a photo of Samantha, William trudging behind her, a Starling Rocket’s cap on his head. Written over their faces were the words: HE’S NEXT.

Oliver ripped the photo off the wall. _Damn you, Adrian._

“Clear.” Dinah again.

“I’m clear too.”

He shoved the photo into his suit pocket. “Chase was here though. He left me a message.”

Oliver stormed out of the office building, letting the door slam behind him.

“It might not be Prometheus,” Dinah said calmly, her voice double as she came around the corner.

“Of course it is! He left me a mess--.“ A door off the side of the building caught his eye. Jerking his head towards it, he took point, Dinah on his heels.

Curtis came online just as he reached for the handle. “Oliver, I found Makar and there’s something you should really see. You’re not gonna believe it.”

“Save it Curtis. There’s something I need to investigate.”

“But Oliver! Makar is found with—“ Oliver turned off his comm to Curtis and the team, leaving only him and Dinah.

The door was eerily unlocked, opening easily under his touch.

He opened it up, a squeal with rusty hinges.

Shuffling came from inside, followed by a groan.

Absolutely silent, he stayed in the shadows, hugging the wall. Dinah took the other wing, naturally following his lead.

The shuffling continued, then a word came that froze his heart.

“Frak.”

Abandoning caution, Oliver ran forward.

Under a bright spotlight, hands tied behind her back, tears streaking her face, curled in a tight ball as much as she could, was Felicity. Her ponytail was ragged, half of her hair was falling out, and she had her eyes closed.

“Felicity.” Her name whispered from his lips.

She jerked up, frantically looking around. “Oliver?” The timid hope in her voice about made him collapse.

He ran to her side, crouching next to her, and pulling out a flechette.”I’m here, Felicity, I’m right here.”. Oliver cut her bonds, then pulled her to him, nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet unique scent of flowers and honey, and amber.

Felicity fought against him though. It took him a second to realize it and reluctantly release her.

“No. no no no nooo. You weren’t supposed to be here. Why did you come? You were supposed to leave. Oliver you can’t be here. Leave! Please!”

“What, Felicity no. You’re coming with me. I’m going to get you out of here.”

“No! That’s what she wants! It’s a trap! You need to go now!”

“She?”

“She made me do it! She made me send you a message. It was all a trap. She’s not who you think she is!”

“Who isn’t? Felicity!”

But she just held on to him tightly, shaking her head.

“Hello again, Oliver.”

And a familiar stranger stepped into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS IT!?!??!
> 
> Tell me in the comments who you think it is!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver confront her captors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"m not getting any prompts for this, so I'd thought I throw in a reminder! Is there something specific you want to see? Felicity recovering? Oliver being tortured? Adrian being a dick? Let me know on my tumblr! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Oliver stared at the woman he thought he knew. All this time, she had been playing him. 

Turns out he never could really have known her. Just like he never invited her in, never let her in on his secrets. Their relationship had been superficial. 

His was for escape or for hope. 

Hers was... revenge? Oliver’s not quite sure while the woman is standing before him now, in a power position to Felicity. 

“Susan?” He shook his head, furrowing his brow. “Why...?” 

Felicity mumbled against his jacket, something about an evil toad and roasting over a fire. 

“Why are you doing this? I don’t understand”

“Of course not. You’re too dumb to understand.” Her mouth curled into a cruel smirk. “This is all part of his master plan. He’s spent years studying you, watching you, and learning how to think like you. And most of all, you can’t resist a brunette in a skirt. Even a fake one.” She sneered at Felicity, and Oliver abruptly remembered that Felicity had natural brown hair.

He tightened his arms more firmly around her, shielding her from the venom. 

“Miss Smoak wasn’t very cooperative. No. One more hack and ARGUS would’ve been disabled, subtly turning over Firewatch to those who will do a better job with it that just watching people text. No, we would change the world.”

A new voice came from the shadows. “Power to the people.” 

A short brunette came from behind Susan. Felicity jerked her head towards the newcomer. 

“Alena? But-- but.” Felicity must have known this woman. To Oliver though, she seemed vaguely familiar.

“’But, but, but’ you stuttering fool. I have the great GhostFoxGoddess and here she is, cowering on the floor because she wouldn’t do the greatest hack of all time. Pathetic.”

Oliver heard a step behind him and suddenly remembered Dinah. Needing to keep the women in front of him distracted, so that she could make her move, he threw caution to the wind. 

People always like to talk about why they’re doing something. Always. 

Felicity beat him to it though. 

“Alena, explain to me one thing. What is Helix? Does it exist solely for Adrian?” 

Oliver whispered in her ear. “Helix is ARGUS. Lyla told me.”

Felicity immediately rephrased her question. “So why give all the power to Prometheus? Why not just disable Helix?” 

“Are you really that naive, Felicity? I’m not going to destroy all that data we’ve collected over the years. People should know about their neighbors, what secrets they hold. Kristina Pullman should know that Max, the kind man that always helps her with her groceries, is currently a drug dealer pushing vertigo. Or that Ally Broadman, that girl who works at that cafe you frequent Oliver, her boyfriend Alex is cheating on her with his ex-girlfriend. Knowledge is power. Secrets have destroyed lives. Just like one of mine destroyed mine.”

“but why give Firewatch to Prometheus?” Oliver growled. 

“Ha! You think I want to? No. I owe him.”

“Whatever Prometheus holds over you, I can help you with that. I promise. Just tell me what it is.”

Alena turned her incredulous face to Susan. “You here that?” She mocked. “He wants to help me. That’s  _adorable.”_ She flipped to face him. “Especially since it’s  _you_ I”m paying for.” 

Oliver glanced between the two, not comprehending. “What are you talking about?” 

Susan stepped forward. “What my sister is trying to say, is that we’re in this mess because she slept with you.”

“Sister?” 

“You slept with Alena?”  

Oliver and Felicity spoke at the same time. Felicity turned to him, but he just stared at Alena. “You two are sisters?” 

“Half, but yes. Susan’s mother died when she was young, and our father married my mother. She’s doing this all to help me.” 

“So why it such a tragedy that you’ve slept with Oliver?” Felicity bit out, slightly pulling away from Oliver.  “Everyone in this room has.” Oliver decided not to correct her, as that would give Dinah away.  

“Because Adrian Chase, or as he was then, Simon, was my boyfriend. And I cheated on him with Oliver. I then kept that a secret from him, for years. Until the day he was going to propose, which was the same day that you were found alive. Then, at a party, someone mentioned it in passing, and Simon found out.

“He still hasn’t forgiven me. And I haven’t forgiven you for ruining my life. If you had stayed DEAD,  then we would be living happily together in Metropolis. Not here in this blasted city!” 

Alena gritted her teeth, turning on her heel and storming to the darkness. Oliver reluctantly faced Susan. 

“I trusted you.”

She shook her head. “No. No you really didn’t. It wasn’t until my sister found some evidence that you’d been in Russia, and that there was a green archer during that time, that I’d even put things together. When Adrian took me, he told me all. Let slip he was working with someone in Helix. I informed him that Alena was my sister, and let’s just say, we worked out a deal. He gets you, and I get that bitch.”

Oliver murmured “Take her down,” into the comms, but Dinah wasn’t fast enough.  Susan had pulled up a remote, and pressed a button, causing Felicity to start spasming, screaming with pain. 

Oliver saw Dinah hit Susan, but before he could react, distracted as he was by Felicity, Alena came out of the shadows with a taser, hitting Dinah directly in the back. She crumpled to the floor. 

Oliver let Felicity collapse, ready to take on the sisters, but then a blinding pain came from his right thigh, and then another in his shoulder. 

Oliver glanced over her shoulder, and saw Evelyn, her bow string still quivering. 

She’d shot him. With tranquilizers. 

As fast as he could, before it could take effect, he pulled a zipcord out, wrapping himself around Felicity, before connecting their wrists, No way was he going to lose her again. He’d taken his chances with being a prisoner than being without her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity talk and secrets come to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who've read Compurgation, you'll find some of this familiar. If you haven't, don't worry about it! :)
> 
> Thanks to all you're comments and kudos! This is a big chapter! Lots of exciting things happen. Also, don't kill me at the end. **this is one of two updates today.** I'll post the second one later tonight, in a couple of hours so you'll have it when you wake up!
> 
> And once again, let me know on my tumblr (link at the bottom) what it is you want to see in this fic!

Oliver woke up to someone tapping on his shoulder. 

Involuntarily, he grabbed the hand and yanked, pulling them to the floor underneath him, legs straddling their body, one hand’s wrist over their throat, the other curled into a fist, ready to punch them. They cried out as Oliver landed on top of them. Good. His reflexes were still on point. 

He slowly opened his eyes. The room around him was dim, barely any light filtering in. His knees knelt on concrete floor, and he could feel chains wrapped around his wrist. 

“Where am I?” He growled, putting more weight on the person below him, leaning more on their throat. She was a woman, based on the curves that was pressed against his chest. 

She clobbered against him, hands trying to free her throat. Instead, he grabbed the hand and captured it, pinning it above her head. She was crying, that much was apparent. He could feel the tears running down her chin, moistening his arm. 

“I said, _where am I?”_

What came out was a garbled response of his name. In a voice he’d heard countless of times, in his ear, across the room, in his dream. Felicity. 

Immediately he let go, horrified that the person he was so glad to be hurting was _the love of his life._

 _“_ oh God, Felicity. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” 

She started coughing, and he realized he was still bearing most of his weight on her. He crouched up, hovering, helping her lift her head until she could breathe better. 

He attempted to move off her, but was stopped by the chains around his wrist. 

“Other side,” she croaked. 

He crawled over her, following his chains until he was free of her. 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked, having her sit up all the way. She nodded, clutching her throat. 

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.. I just reacted.”

She shook her head again. “It’s my fault. I woke you without thinking. Considering how many times I’ve slept with you, I should know better. Ugh! I didn’t mean it that way, I meant sleep sleep.”

Oliver couldn’t smile. The guilt was still gnawing at him. “Come here.” For once, he needed to physically feel her to find if she was alright or not. 

Pulling with her arms, she scooted as best she could over to him. Oliver assisted her the rest of the way, until she sat in between his crossed legs, her legs over to one side. Then he just pressed his lips against her forehead and stayed there, basking in her presence. 

“I thought I lost you.” He confessed. “I was so worried that I wouldn’t be able to find you, that Adrian would do something horrible to you, or that...”

“Shhh.” Felicity looked up at him, her hand cupping right behind his ear. A clink of a chain told him that she too was cuffed. “I’m right here. A little worse for wear, but I”m alive.”

“And in pain. I just made it worse didn’t I?”

“No--”

“Felicity.” He leveled with her. “Don’t lie to me please. Even about this.” 

She gulped, then nodded. “Yes, you did make it worse. But it’s okay. I can handle it.” 

They fell silent, a strange pause unresolved about them. Each of them were waiting for the other to break it, to acknowledge it. 

Oliver braved up, but just as he opened his mouth, Felicity beat him to it. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Helix. I just, I don’t know. I was just so angry and tired of losing. After all these years, all that you’ve done to change? And Prometheus was just throwing it all back in your face. I hated it. And then with Billy’s death--”

“I feel terrible about that.”

“It’s _not_ your fault, Oliver. It was Adrian.” 

“I took the kill shot though!” Oliver snapped, pushing her slightly away from him. “Adrian did it on purpose. He knew that I would kill him had I been given the chance. Billy’s death is my fault, because all this is happening from things I did. Choices I made. The thing I had become. I’ve been lying to myself this whole time, but Chase made me see.”

“Whatever Adrian said it’s a lie, Oliver. I know you--”

“You don’t though! Not really. I’ve been lying to you, to Diggle, to the whole team. I’ve been lying to myself.” Oliver downcasted his gaze, staring at the links in front of him. Apparently confessions only came with chains.

“Then stop lying to me, Oliver. Tell me whatever it is that you told Prometheus.” She scooted closer to him, taking his palms in her hands. She lowered her voice, an earnest expression set in place. “You _promised_ me, last year, that you would _never_ lie to me again. I am holding you to that promise right now.” 

“Felicity...please. You will never look at me the same again.” 

A rough noise, almost like a laugh, coughed through. “Please, Oliver. I’ve known you for years. Nothing, absolutely nothing will change my opinion of you. Besides, whatever it is, you’ve changed. There’s nothing else to it.” 

Her thumb rubbed over his knuckles, reassuring him. 

Oliver grit his teeth, steeled himself, opened his jaw, and nothing came out. He tried again. And again. And again. Still, no word crossed his tongue. He started rocking back and forth, trying to make the words come. Instead, tears started leaking. Shame closed up his throat. 

He shook his head. “I can’t.” 

“No one else is here, Oliver. It’s just me and you. _Please.”_ Then Felicity laid down her ace. “If you love me, you will.” 

That was dirty, but it worked. The gate opened and the words tumbled out. “I told Chase that the reason I kill is because I wanted to. Because I liked it. Not because it was justice, it was that there is something sick inside of me that loves murder.” 

Not willing to face Felicity, he stood up, letting her slide to the ground. He went as far away from her as his tether would let him. 

Felicity didn’t respond for a long time. Knowing her so well, he knew she needed time to process. To say the right thing and not just spit out whatever came forth. This was important to him, that her reaction be right. He knew that she knew that. 

Patiently, he waited. 

Then: “That’s not exactly right, though... Oliver. I mean it is but it isn’t. You don’t like the act of killing.”

He turned to her in shock, his jaw hanging. 

“You don’t. You like what killing brings. The satisfaction of ending your enemies. The permanence of the deed.  If someone dies, unless their name is Sara Lance, they don’t come back! It also brings justice sometimes, or revenge! I mean that’s what drove this whole Helix crusade, why I ignored your advice and still went with them. I wanted revenge for what Adrian Chase is doing to you, and what he did to Billy. I want him to rot in hell. I get it.”

Just the acceptance coming from her, the understanding in her eyes drew him back to her side. 

“You’ve changed though.”She continued. ”Found a better way to achieve that outcome, with your promise to Tommy. Until you killed Damian Darhk. Probably when you killed Ra’s. That temptation returned, the satisfaction of destroying your enemies came back. You started killing again.

“I’m to blame too. I encouraged this. I told you to kill Darhk and Ra’s. I exploited this weakness you have, and used it myself. We all have our demons, Oliver. Yours is this. Mine is information. I was prepared to use Helix to destroy Prometheus, damn the consequences. We’re not so different, you and I.

“My point is, we have to come to terms with this temptation. We can’t avoid it. We can’t separate from ourselves or we just give it strength. I’ve learned this from watching you, but also from my own mistakes. I should never have gotten involved with Helix. It was stupid of me.”

Oliver reached out with one of his hands, tracing her cheek with one finger. “Yes, it was.” Felicity huffed. “What? I’m not supposed to lie to you remember?” And there came her smile, one he hadn’t seen in a long time. “However, Lyla used you, just like you used me. She gave you an opportunity you couldn’t resist.” 

”I’m not surprised she would do such a thing. She could’ve just asked me.”

“Would you have said yes?”

Felicity shrugged. “I guess we’ll never know.” 

Oliver didn’t know what it was. It could’ve been the look in her eyes, or the faint smile on her lips. It could’ve been that he had relieved a burden. It could’ve been that all their barriers were down, and that let him be brave. 

Whatever the reason, Oliver took a risk and leaned forward, poised above her lips, inhaling the same air as her. The tips of their noses rubbed together, then slipped past as Felicity pressed up to meet him. 

Oliver kissed her sweetly, taking his time. She followed him, her hands roaming his shoulders, starting a fire under his skin. He tightened around her waist, pulling her to him, getting lost in her embrace. 

Her tongue slides against his lips, and she follows it up with a playful nip of her teeth. Oliver can’t help but smile, recognizing one of her old tactics. Kissing Felicity was always the best thing, even more than when he makes love to her. The act of love making was always heightened when he could kiss her as passionately as he wanted. 

 Oliver’s hand runs up Felicity’s back, making her moan, and he takes the opportunity to delve inside her mouth, stroking her roof with his tongue. Slowly his fingers twist into her hair, removing the ponytail that was failing to keep her hair together anymore. 

Felicity broke away, gasping for breathe, but Oliver didn’t let her go far. He captured her lips one more time, one last second before pulling back. 

She looked up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes, dark pupils staring back at him, so flushed ands so bright. 

In that moment there were no doubts. No pains of the past, nor wobegon. All that was him, and her, their heartbeats as one, and Oliver took the chance. He wanted her to be his, once again. This time, he wouldn’t mess it up. 

“Felicity... I--”

And the opportunity was lost with the opening of their cell. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get interrupted by Prometheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a big thanks to @maryesp on tumblr for the beginning prompt of this chapter. 
> 
> As always, thank-you for your support, seen and unseen ( i will never say no to more comments). If you're excited for this, then that excitement keeps me going and giving you chapters every day! YAY! You can join in on the prompts by telling me on my tumblr (i take guest and anon asks) what you want to see in this fic or a starting chapter sentence! Enjoy!

"That was so touching, Oliver," Chase's voice mocked from the doorway. "Being able to manipulate others into absolving you of your behavior must be such a comfort." 

Instinctively, Oliver surged to his feet, placing himself in front of Felicity as much as he could, everything in him yelling  _BAD GUY = PROTECT FELICITY._

 _“_ What are --” Oliver stopped himself. Asking the question ‘What do you want from me’ again was not going to get Oliver a different answer than last time. Adrian wants him to suffer- that much is very plain. Oliver is suffering. 

He tries again. “What are you planning to do to us?” Immediately he winces, cause that was too honest. Chase is not going to go easy on him. He’ll tell Oliver exactly what he’s planning. 

Maybe Oliver doesn’t want to know. 

Apparently, judging by Adrian Chase’s cruel smirk, Oliver played right into his hands. 

“Why, thank-you for asking, Oliver. I’ll tell you. While I’m distracting you, Miss Sharp here is uncuffing Miss Smoak as we speak.”

Oliver whirled around just as Evelyn started pulling a groggy Felicity, drugged again by the looks of it  (that couldn’t be good for her system, being pumped full of meds as it were) away from where he was standing. 

He lunged for Felicity’s ankle, desperate to hang on to her, because he couldn’t lose her. And in that split second, when his fingers missed by mere inches, that he’d made a calculated error. 

Oliver had just shown to those present how much he really cared for her. He’d let down his walls, forgetting where they were, and now the enemy was poised  to strike at his heart. 

He didn’t know if he would survive what was coming next. 

Evelyn secured Felicity to irons on the wall, the shackles meant for a grown man, not someone Felicity’s size. She was stretch as far as she could go, shoulders at an awkward angle. Oliver turned back to his nemesis. 

Adrian continued on. “Now I’ll let your girlfriend-- excuse me, it’s probably now  _ex_ girlfriend with you cheating on her with your ex and all-- that’s hard to keep straight. Anyways, Susan will come in here and extract her revenge that she’s been begging me to give her ever since we came to an understanding a few weeks ago in that decrepit elevator. Toodeloo!” 

And Prometheus, like a fire being smote, vanished. 

Evelyn sneaked passed, reaching the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her hesitate, glance at the door, then at him. Knowing her tricks, he refused to look up, not allowing hope the bloom in his heart. 

Evelyn came to stand before him. 

“Quick. Before Susan gets here.” She offered her closed fist to him. He eyed her hand, refusing to move to take her gift. It could be a knife to the gut. 

“Come on. It isn’t at all what it seems, Oliver. Take it.” 

Reluctantly, his palm flattened, and she dropped something small in it. Evelyn scampered to the door. 

“I’m sorry.” She rattled off, remorse quickly crossing her face before it shuttered. 

Oliver didn’t watch her leave, not forgiving her. However, he held hope in his hands. 

An earbud, the fleshy article cover in a film of wax. He carefully placed it in his ear. 

“Hello?” He whispered. Felicity stirred at the sound of his voice. 

“Oliver! Oh thank-god!” Came Dinah’s voice. “I didn’t trust that girl when she gave this to me, but apparently it works.” 

“Don’t trust it Dinah. It’s probably a trap to reveal our secrets. But it’s good to know you’re alive. Destroy it now.” 

Oliver took it out and smashed it between his manacle and the concrete. 

Just in time too. Susan Williams waltzed in the door, closing it with a clang. That same device she had earlier clutched in her fist. 

Cold settled under Oliver’s bones, dread clenching his stomach. He felt nauseous as he realized something. Susan didn’t want revenge on him. No. She wasn’t going to torture him. 

She was going to hurt Felicity. 

Wild with desperation he lunged forward, cracking his knees as he begged Susan. “Please, don’t do this. If you ever cared for me at all, please hurt me instead. Just not her.” 

Susan faced him. Gone was the collected reporter, the advice giver. Gone was the woman he’d given himself to. Instead, a mask of hatred and envy blazed in her brown eyes. 

“I did.” She admitted. “I did care for you. Until I found out how easy it was for you to lie to me. How you ruined my life within seconds. And that caring turns to hate so easily. There is nothing you can say that will stop me, Oliver,” she spat his name in disgust, “because hurting this bitch not only will bring her pain, but will inflict some on you too. Two birds, one stone.” 

On the word ‘stone’, a click sounded from the device, and a barely conscious Felicity screamed, the sound bouncing around the walls. Her back bowed off the wall and her legs started shaking. 

The seconds felt like an eternity. Oliver heard his heart break for her as Felicity writhed in agony. One second, the scream went on and one. Two seconds, her head whipped back and forth, hair catching in her mouth, on her nose, around her eyes. Three seconds, Oliver’s chains rattled and snapped as he stood, straining at them. 

Silence. 

Felicity sobbed, tears making canyons of her cheeks, red flushing her cheeks. She looked in his direction, at him at tethers end, grieving her pain. She mouthed three words to him. Words he in no way deserved. Felicity gave them to him anyway. 

_I LOVE YOU_

Susan clicked it again. 

On and on the screaming went. the crying, the tears. Oliver sat on the ground as close to Felicity as he could and murmured words after words to her. His eyes never strayed from her, willing her to take strength from him. 

Even after her voice grew hoarse, her screams becoming shallow croaks. When blood from her cuffs ran down her arms, wrists raw and torn, he still never stopped. During one particular session, her shoulder dislocated, increasing her shouts to a piercing level. 

Oliver never covered his ears, even though he desperately wanted to. He wanted to run, to shut out the world and narrow down, to go to the one place no one touches. He wanted to curl into a ball in his mind and wait out the pain. He couldn’t do that and stay there, in the present with Felicity. 

She needed him. 

He listened to her cries, he watched her tears, and he winced with every fiery torment the woman in the corner imparted. 

Eventually, after some time had passed, whether hours or mere minutes, Susan clicked the button and nothing happened. Felicity winced at the sound, trained to expect pain by now. No quivering, no shaking, no shocks.  The chip inside Felicity, the gift that had granted her a miracle, that miracle that had been desecrated and ruined, to become her torture device, had finally been destroyed. 

“Stupid thing,” And Susan threw down the object, it breaking as it hit the floor next to Felicity’s foot. 

She then walked up to Felicity, sneering in her face. Oliver could barely hear the words. 

“I have just successfully destroyed all nerve endings in your legs, Felicity. Good luck ever walking again.” Susan glanced back at Oliver. “Or having sex again.” 

She stood up straight, turned away from Felicity to the door. “Wait.” Oliver halted her. “You should know one thing, Susan. No matter what, “ and with his next words he looked Felicity square in the eye, “I will  _always want her.“_

Susan bobbled her head mockingly, then spat her last poison. “It wasn’t hard to guess when you said her name instead of mine when you came. Just so you know.” 

“When I get out of these,” Oliver threatened, “I’m gonna kill you for touching her.”

The sadly petty woman finally left, leaving him and Felicity alone once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please-- if you comment, don't ask for a quick update, or more soon. I am literally giving you a chapter a day, which is faster than most authors. If you can't wait 24 hours for an update, then you can't wait for anything. *Shrugs* However I am thankful for your wonderful reviews and your prompts!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is really good at picking locks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story has been OVERWHELMING. HOLY COW. I haven't gotten around to replying to all your messages, but I bet you want a chapter more than me replying.   
> Well... okay. HERE IT IS

Oliver stared at Felicity, wishing he could go to her, release her wrists from bondage and comfort her. Her head was hanging, still shaking in pain, eyes bright, snot clumping and running, and tear stains on her cheeks. Despite all this, Oliver still found her so beautiful. Her beauty came from her strength, shining all around. 

She may not be able to walk anymore, but that didn’t diminish her in his eyes. He still loved her with everything in him, still craved her presence. This nightmare was lessened because she was here with him, soothing his anxious fears. 

“Felicity.” He called, caressing each syllable of her name. She raised her eyes to meet his. He furrowed his brow. 

“I won’t ask if you’re okay, because it’s obvious that you’re not. How can I help you? What can I do?”

Felicity shook her head, without answers. 

“Please. Anything. What do you need?” 

“You.” Her voice rough as rocks, barely heard over the distance. 

Oliver once again pulled at the chains. He had to get them out of here. It would be difficult, seeing as he had no plan, and no opportunity. Felicity would also be dead weight, but there was no way in hell he was leaving her behind. Dinah was here somewhere as well, hopefully in a condition to escape unaided. 

“I’m right here, Felicity. I’m right here.” 

“It hurts, Oliver. It hurts.” She sobbed, trembling. 

“I know, baby, I know. Just look at me. Keep your eyes on me.” 

Nodding was her response, gulping down deep breaths to steady her breathing. 

He needed a lock pick, something to get them out of the shackles. He cast his eyes around looking for anything that might be useful. 

He was wearing his leather pants, but all thigh quivers were absent. They’d taken his jacket and his thermal shirt, leaving his scarred chest bare. Felicity’s heels were missing, and her dress was torn in places, showing upper thigh in peeps. 

“Do you have any bobbie pins?” He asked, hopefully. 

NO. She mouthed, emphasizing that point with her head. 

Then Oliver’s eyes landed on the device Susan had dropped. There would be wire in there, enough to pick the locks with any luck. 

The only problem was it could be in Felicity’s reach, if only she wasn’t paralyzed. If Felicity could move her legs, one strong kick in Oliver’s direction would be enough for him to get the device and free them… 

He’d have to use other means to get both him and Felicity out. Oliver raised his hands to the cuffs, licking and spitting on his wrists as best he could. The chaffed skin stun as he worked his saliva underneath the metal. After a couple of minutes, it still wasn’t slick enough. Rubbing the metal would bring blood, which would make it smoother, easier to slide out. 

Or he could use another lubricant, one that was more readily available in this position, and would hurt a lot less. It was also disgusting, but Oliver felt he didn’t have a choice. 

He unbuttoned his fly, pulling down his zipper. 

“What… you doing?” Felicity croaked. 

He glanced up at her. “Getting out of these cuffs. And I need something slippery to ease the fact that I’m ripping my hand out.” 

“So you’re going to use semen?” Felicity asked, frowning. 

He grimaced. “Urine.” 

“Oh gross. Don’t do that.” 

“Felicity, I have no other choice. We need to get out of here and I have nothing to pick the lock. In order to dislocate my thumb and slide my hand out, I need a lubricant.” He went back to opening up his pants. 

“Wait.” Reluctantly, he looked up. Felicity’s focus was on the device near her leg. 

“Could you pick the lock with wires from this?” 

“Yes. But honey, your legs don’t work.” 

Felicity frowned, cocked her head. She inhaled, braced for something, Oliver didn’t know what. She bared her teeth as, to his shock, she slammed her hand against the wall as hard as possible, dislocating her thumb with a pop. A short cry accompanied it as she yanked her hand through. 

“Ow. ow ow ow.” She shook her arm, the blood flowing back into her limb. “That hurts like a bitch. Owww.” 

“Now pop her thumb back into place before it gets too damaged.” Felicity did as she was told, another cry of pain with the action. 

With her fingers, not her thumb, she pried underneath the device with one hand, stretched at an angle. Her dislocated shoulder, the one still attached to the wall, bend oddly, and Oliver could see her eyes start to water. She heaved the device in his direction. 

The toss was too short. He couldn’t reach it with an arm. But his leg, if he backed up towards it, would hook around it and bring it within grasping range. 

The light, silver thing clutched in his hand, he pried off a wire. 

“Don’t damage it too much,” Felicity panted. “ I could use it later.” 

Quickly, he inserted the pin, adjusting the tumblers. It was a slow process, but finally the lock around his ankles clicked. 

Oliver then unlocked his hands, hissing in pleasure as they were freed from captivity. He hobbled over to Felicity, working on her left wrist. 

Another click, and this time Felicity flinched, a scream prematurely squeaking out. She was tensed for more pain, he realized, the _click_ triggering her reaction. 

Expecting more pain. 

“This is gonna hurt,” he barely had time to warn her before he shoved her shoulder back into place. Ignoring her winces of pain, ignoring his twinges of fire, he picked her up, moving her back over to the middle of the floor. 

Between the two of them, they had three good hands. Oliver held the device while Felicity opened it up. 

“I don’t have any tools, I’ll have to use my bare hands.” 

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

She glanced at him quizzically. “Wouldn’t you risk shocking yourself, or the chip in your spine?” 

“Yes,” she brusquely brushed him off. “But we don’t have time for what ifs. This needs to be fixed now. 

Slowly, Felicity worked, putting things back into place. Oliver didn’t quite know what she was doing, but let her work her magic. This was her area of expertise and he wouldn’t step on her toes. 

“Done. Now if only we had a transmitting gps component. Then I could send a signal to the team where we are. 

Suddenly, Oliver remembered the earbud. 

He quickly located it, not far from where they were sitting. 

“Where’d you get this?”  Her mouth twisted. 

“Evelyn. I don’t trust her.” 

Felicity looked at him askance, but just pursed her mouth and said nothing. He knew that action. It meant she disagreed, though decided not to say anything.

“You trust her? She pretended to have Chase kill her to drive me to edge when I was in here the last time. She’s a vixen.”

“She’s misguided, Oliver. You lied to her, to the team, and she took it the hardest because Darhk lied to her family too. Because of his lies, her mother and father are dead. I don’t blame her.”

“She’s teaming up with Prometheus.” 

Felicity slapped his hand, ire in her gaze. “You of all people should know things aren’t always black and white. Take a good long look at your time in the League.” 

Oliver pondered that, reflecting on his actions then, and compared them to Evelyn’s actions now. 

“You think she’s playing both sides?” 

Felicity shrugged, focused on the project in hand. “I don’t know. I really don’t know. It’s possible.” A beat later, “There!” Felicity went to press the button, then stopped. 

“Here. You do it.” She shoved the transmitter into his hands. Knowing she was avoiding the sound, he pressed the button. 

Nothing happened. Anti-climatic to the end. 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “We can’t tell if it’s working or not. We can only pray.” She reached for his hand, and transferred whatfelt like a spare wire into his hands.

“Now get us out of here Green Arrow.” 

Oliver crouched in front of her, his back to her face. 

“Grab on.” Felicity encircled her arms around his neck, and he picked her up piggy back, a firm unyielding grip on her un-responding legs.  

Time to escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PART WAS. OR NOT FAVORITE PART.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity attempt to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your support! DID YOU SEE THE SIZZLE REEL YET?! OH MY GOSH! I AM DEAD. BURY ME. 
> 
> ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!

Oliver had just unlocked their cell when he heard footsteps down the hall. Worried that it could be Adrian, who he was the most anxious about, he slipped through the door, careful to not scrape Felicity against the bars. He shoved the transmitting device into his pocket, ignoring Felicity’s hands on his hot chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her core pressed against the small of his back. 

The skin on skin contact was killing him. She had forgiven him, he loved her, she said she loved him. All he wanted to do was to place her up against a wall and _show_ her how much he loved her. 

That had to wait until they were safe. 

Ignoring the tightness of his trousers, he headed away from the footsteps, glancing in every cell. At the end of the line, he saw Dinah huddled in the middle. 

“Canary. Come on.” Oliver adjusted Felicity, securing her legs as best he could, free to use his hands. Her weight was pulling at his neck, choking off some of his air, but he refused to set her down. 

He picked open Dinah’s cell, thankful to see that she wasn’t chained up like him and Felicity had been. 

“We’re getting out of here.” 

“Finally,” She said. Automatically, she took the lead, something Oliver was grateful for. With Felicity, he’d be less of an asset. 

Until they turned a corner and ran into Alena. 

Her eyes widened, and as soon as she opened her mouth to call out, Dinah screamed at her, pushing her to the floor. 

“That’s going bring them anyways. Let’s move.” Oliver crossed in front of his team mate, desperation hurrying his footsteps. 

Two second later, he heard another scream, not behind him. Black Siren stepped out in her black suit, a smirk on her face. 

“I’ll handle this bitch,” Dinah informed him. “Get her out of here.” 

Oliver dodged down a side hall, letting the two Canaries to fight it out. He’d come back for her as soon as Felicity was in the clear. 

Oliver saw an exit sign, pointing down the intersectioning hallway. He started to run. 

“Oliver! Stop!” 

He ignored Felicity’s calls, her agonized whimpers as he jostled her too much. Pain was a luxury at this point. It was either escape or die, pain didn’t matter. 

“Please stop!” Suddenly, he felt her fall, realizing Felicity had let go and drop to the floor. He skidded to a halt. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He snapped, the pressure making his tone short. “Come on.” 

“No. Give me the transmitter.” 

“Felicity...” 

“I know the odds Oliver. You will never make it out of here with me, and one of us needs to escape. You are the best candidate. I”m a liability. I can’t walk, I’m in ten different kinds of pain right now, and wouldn’t be able to escape without you. We still have Adrian and Evelyn and Susan that haven’t been dealt with, and Adrian is more than your match without me attached to you. Now go!”

“No.” 

“Damn you. This is no time for heroics.” 

Oliver glowered at her. “As you keep reminding me, I am a hero. And I’m not leaving without you.” 

Ignoring her fists beating on him, he picked her up bridal style, determined to carry her out of there. 

They were almost to the door when Evelyn stepped out, a gun leveled at his chest. 

“Don’t move.” 

Oliver ignored her, taking a few more steps. 

“I said, Don’t move! I will shoot. And it won’t be you I hit.” That made Oliver stop. 

“I’m the one you have a beef with. Not Felicity. Let me get her out of here, and I’ll go with you.”

“How do I know you’re not lying! That’s all you do! Is lie!” Evelyn’s hands were shaking with her hurt, a tear welling, then dripping down her cheek. “Why did you lie to me? I trusted you! And you turned out to be some serial killer.”

“Chase is no better.” 

“He at least admits it. You hid it from us. I had friends in school who lost their parents to you. I remember how they were pulled out of class, when they came back in tears. I remember how I lost my best friend because her and her mom had to move after you put an arrow in her father! And you didn't’ tell me who you were. I hated you for so long. I was glad when I heard that the Arrow was dead. It was time he’d gotten the justice that he’d inflicted on people like my best friend’s dad.”

Evelyn knocked back the gun, the sound making Felicity tremble in his arms. 

“Then, the man who mentored me, who trained me to use a bow and arrow was the SAME MAN. A MURDERER WAS THE MAYOR OF THIS CITY! The city doesn’t know this, but you are going to pay. I swear it. They deserve to know, to not be lied to.” 

Oliver laid Felicity down at his feet, stepping around her with his hands raised up. 

“I know. I know I hurt you, Evelyn, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m not the man you thought I was. But you know all that pain and anguish you’re feeling? That need to make someone pay for the tragedies that have happened to you? That beast inside is how it felt five years ago, when I was the Hood. I had just come from five years of hell, of torture, of murder, of espionage.  For years I had been manipulated by people, exploiting me and turning the darker part that lives in all of us into something else. And I let it take control.

“It wasn’t until my best friend _died,_ that I realized what I had been doing hadn’t done any good. And I stopped. I left for five months, and I never would’ve picked up that hood again because that was what was wrong. The monster, the beast that you hate, that’s what he was. What I was. And I have spent the past four years trying to atone for failing. 

“So yell at me all you like. Shoot me, make me suffer. What you do to me, won’t compare to the lies I have told myself, the self-loathing I live with everyday. So punish me, Evelyn. Not Felicity.” 

Evelyn hesitated, and he could see conflict in her eyes. She looked back and forth between him and Felicity, making a decision. She was tense, white knuckled around the gun handle. 

Then, like air out of a balloon, she dropped the gun, stepping aside. 

“Leave, Oliver. Go get help. I’ll take care of Felicity. Trust me. Susan is goign to pay for what she did.” 

Baffled, Oliver stood frozen. Evelyn rolled her eyes. “Inform Lyla that it worked.” 

Evelyn held open the door. “Quick, before Chase comes.”

Oliver didn’t want to leave Felicity. He’d fought to stay with her for the past several days. He couldn’t leave her now. 

“Oliver... go.” Felicity commanded. 

He met her gaze, seeing the seriousness. His gut screamed at him to stay. 

“She has Dinah.” Evelyn reminded him. “I also gave you that earbud for that transmitter that Felicity has in her hands. I Know you don’t trust me, Oliver, I’ve made great sure of that. But I need to you go. Tell Lyla that Chase is moving on to the Final Phase. She'll know what I mean.”

Oliver was torn. He looked at Felicity one more time. “Go.” She said. 

Swiftly, he crossed back to her and kissed her hard, pouring all the things he’d left unsaid into that kiss. 

“I’ll come back.” 

“Promise me?” 

Those words took him back several years, when they’d had this same conversation. Then he’d planned to fight to his death, facing a mirakuru soldier. That time, he’d said nothing, made no promises. This time he did. 

“I promise.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” She kissed him one more time before shoving him away from her. “Go now, so you can come back. Please.” 

Not willing to deny her anything, but fighting with the dread of leaving her, Oliver made himself step away and out the door. 

The last glimpse he had of Felicity was of her sprawled on the floor, Evelyn standing over her with a gun pointed at her skull. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes and finds help... reluctantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five to six chapters left! ENJOY THE TWIST ON THIS ONE

A part of him wanted to open up that door and storm back in there, come hell or high water. Demand that Felicity come with him, and not trust a backstabbing protege with whispers of Lyla, of knowing too much. 

Evelyn had already betrayed him? If she was working for ARGUS, would she betray them too? Oliver couldn’t trust and _yet he was._ He just left the love of his life with a psycho seventeen year old girl. An active choice, he had made. What was he thinking? 

He wasn’t. He wasn’t thinking that was the issue. He was trusting and it scared the hell out of him. For once, he decided to take Felicity at her word, trust in her plans and her logic, and not dive headfirst into half-thought plans that get screwed up in the first minute. To not try and be the dictator, and believe in another person. 

It was hard to put away the Island mentality and rely on another person. And yet, that’s what he was currently doing. 

Oliver took two steps back towards Felicity, the wrenched himself around, reminding himself that she needed him to get help. He could not take on Chase and his allies alone by himself. Whether Evelyn was with them or not, he was still outnumbered. 

He ran. Oliver ran until he found a familiar landmark, one recognized from running around in and living and saving this city. He needed a way to contact the team. He was at least an hour on foot from them here on the edge of Pennytown and the wharf. And it wasn’t like he could just walk up to someone and ask to borrow their phone; he was shirtless, bleeding, wear green leather pants and _the Mayor._ People would ask questions. 

He had no money for a payphone, if they even existed. His bike was miles from here, back at the office building, as well as his phone. Oliver didn’t even have--- he spotted down the street, a parked motorcycle, an older one, a vehicle he could easily hotwire. 

Using the spare wire Felicity had given him, he jammied open the fuse box, hitting the ignition wires. After a few attempts, the bike rumbled underneath him. Finally. 

The miles passed in blurred lines. He was still back in that prison quadrant, with Evelyn counting to thirty just to make sure he’d left, then pulling the trigger. He imagined Felicity collapsing to the ground, dead. 

He couldn’t stop himself, the images came and came. Dinah, throat cut so she could never scream again. Evelyn not killing Felicity but giving her over to Adrian. Adrian waterboarding Felicity, cutting her over and over. Him shooting her with arrows, three damn times in the chest. Of a blow torch to her face. 

The bike almost crashed into the garage. He’d arrived on autopilot. A fist raised to knock and the door rose, admitting him. He led the stolen bike in, passing Felicity’s wheelchair and barely glancing at the team. 

Lyla. John. Curtis. Rene. 

All four of them were there. 

Oliver couldn’t help himself, he rounded on Lyla. “How could you fail to inform us that Evelyn was WORKING FOR YOU?! That the whole reason she betrayed us, betrayed _me?_ Was because you made her. What was it for? WHAT IS IT ALL FOR LYLA?!”

Oliver was in her fast, spittle hitting her cheeks. John locked his arms around Oliver’s shoulders, pulling him back. 

“Hold up, Oliver. That’s my wife, don’t go threatening her.” Oliver shook free of Diggle, rounding on him, wanting the anger and frustration he felt to go somewhere. He wanted them to hurt like he was hurting. 

“Yeah? Well, it’s MY wife that’s back there, with a gun to her head and I don’t know if she’s alive or not, because I have to trust that... that double crossing girl. So don’t lecture me, John. This is some of Lyla’s fault.” 

“Oliver-”

“Oliver.”

“Oliver, man...”

Lyla, Curtis, and Rene all started. 

Oliver focused on Lyla, needing answers. His team could wait. Felicity could not. 

“Tell me. What does Evelyn mean by Final Phase? And why her?” 

“The why is too complicated to tell you Oliver. But the final phase has to do with Prometheus’ plan to make you suffer. He’s going to take Felicity to the one place you’ve suffered the most.”

“Lian Yu.” Oliver finished for her. 

“Yes. At least that’s what Evelyn thinks.”

“He’s probably already on his way there. Wait so you knew? You let Chase break me, torture me?”

“Oliver listen.” Lyla grabbed his arm and took him aside. “Evelyn had to go all the way. I used her anger she had with you, and suggested something. She only gets in contact with me every couple of weeks. I don’t know much, just the phases. I had no idea Chase would take you hostage, or Susan.” 

Oliver snorted at that. “Oh, don’t worry about Susan. I no longer have any feelings for that bitch.” 

Lyla furrowed her brow, but let the comment slide. “My point is, Evelyn is in such deep cover with Prometheus right now, that I have literally no say in what she does. But she gets giving me accurate details, so I still trust her.”

Oliver ground his teeth, glaring at Lyla. Deciding to deal with her later, he turned to Rene and Curtis, noting out of the corner of his eye, John comforting his wife. Looks like they made up in his absence. 

“What do you have for me, Curtis?”

“I have a strange transmission from Pennytown. The data overlay is incredible but the signal’s faint. I mean I could totally jack it up or whatever, but why would be we receiving a random signal?” 

“Curtis. That’s Felicity. Make it stronger and don’t you dare loose it.”

Rene touched his shoulder, making him turn towards him. “What.” 

“Before you shut off your comms, Curtis was going to tell you this. Susan Williams was in contact with  Makar Kotelysesky. He was the one selling out your Bratva secrets. We have one all the way back to early November, just after you faked your death. He’s the one that gave her the information.” 

“On the Green Arrow. I got that. how is this relevant? I already know about Susan? And her sister!”

“Woah, Alena’s her sister?” Curtis asked, turning away from his computers. “And I thought she was a nice girl.” 

“Curtis! Felicity’s signal!” Oliver pointed him back to the computers. 

“It’s important,” Rene regained his attention, “because guess who told Susan to meet up with Makar?” 

“Who?”

“You.” 

And the picture Rene handed him had him, as Mayor, handing a photo of himself in Russia to Makar.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUN. THOUGHTS?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver puts together puzzle pieces... just to find out there's a couple still missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS YOU ALL. I apologize for not posting yesterday, but I had no time to write. Today's chapter is really short so I'm sorry about that! I have to figure out where I"m going with this story so buckle in!

Oliver glared at Rene. 

“There is no way that I’m responsible for this. I would never give Makar-- a person I have never met-- this information.”

Rene shook his head, gesturing at the photo. “I know, man. But remember when you faked your death. That’s the same time of this video footage Curtis pulled. This is obviously not you, because you were down in the bunker at the same time.” 

Oliver held his breath, understanding dawning on him. “Christopher Chance.” 

“Yeah.” 

“But why would he go and betray me like this? He saved my life in Russia, and he save my butt here in Starling? Why would he give Makar this photo and tell Susan Williams to meet with him? And further more, why would Makar even trust him and do what he says? As far as I know his only loyalty would be to the Bratva--- shit.” 

Oliver closed his eyes as the pieces started falling together. Oliver was a Bratva captain. If Chance was pretending to be him, then Makar would gladly have followed orders from his superior, giving evidence to Susan Williams. 

All in a ploy to reveal Oliver’s identity. 

“Curtis!”

“I’m enhancing Felicity’s signal, like you told me too! It looks like they’re headed towards Lian Yu.” 

“Fine. Charter Felicity’s private plane. We’re leaving in ten minutes. But that’s not what I need. Find me the location of Christopher Chance.”

“Human Target? But can’t you just call him?”

“it’s better if he doesn’t know I”m coming.”

Oliver ran over to the glass cases, picking up his manikin and steady stripped it of the jacket, hood, and thigh quivers. 

Just as Oliver flipped the hood over his head, settling the mask in place, Curtis called back. “Found him! He’s in Central City.” 

Oliver grabbed his phone, gesturing Rene and Curtis to suit up. Diggle and Lyla were still conversing in the corner. 

Barry picked up on the second ring. “Hey Oliver! Long time no talk! How’s it going?” Oliver ignored the chipperness of Barry’s voice. 

“I need you to plant a tracker on someone without him knowing it. I can’t loose him but I need to deal with something first.”

“Sure! Let me get Cisco on it, hold up.” 

Barry muttered something in the background, all the noises muffled. Oliver paced from one end of the bunker to the other, impatient. 

“Alright, I got a tracer and Cisco has promised to keep an eye on your guy. Who am I tagging?”

“Name’s Christopher Chance. I’m sending his photo to you. Curtis tells me that he’s currently at... jitters. Of all places.”

“I’m on it, Oliver! Good luck with whatever you’re doing, you sound grumpy. I got to go.”

“Stay safe, Barry.”

“You too, Oliver.” 

Oliver turned to his team. “Let’s move! We need to be in the air as soon as possible. I’ll handle Chance when we return, he’s less important now than getting to Felicity. We need to go. That means Lyla? You two need to stop arguing and come on. You owe me some explanation on the plane.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, Oliver.” 

Oliver grits his teeth, hating the false sense of complacency Lyla is exhibiting. Right now, he can’t trust her. He can’t trust anyone on his team.

* * *

 

They’re on the place within a matter of minutes. Oliver thanking God that Felicity still has this private jet. Just because she was no longer CEO, didn’t mean that she didn’t own 49% of the shares. His ex-fiancee was rich, richer than he was at this point. 

They’re about to take off when Lyla motions out the window. Oliver impatiently looks, not very happy nor willing to accomidate Lyla when she’s been lying to him. Outside, standing in all her regal bearing is Nyssa. 

Oliver climbs down, telling Diggle to make sure he’s on the plane in five minutes. 

“What do you want, Nyssa?” He was short, something that was unfair to her, since she’d almost always been one of his allies. 

“I have come to you, Oliver Queen, because my sister needs reckoning. She had betrayed our family by siding with this Adrian Chase, since you are part of our family. She does not understand why you killed our father. I do not blame you, because I would’ve done the same thing, after what he demeaned me to. I have come to offer my assistance.”

“How did you know that we would be here?” 

“My agent who has been watching Chase and my sister on my orders, has informed me of his final plans for you. I deduced that you would be here, and i was right.” 

“You have an agent as well?” Oliver could not believe this. How many double agents were there? “If it’s Black Siren Nyssa--”

“Who is this Black Siren? Ah. You mean Laurel Lance’s doppelganger. No, she has sworn fealty to Adrian Chase. My lieutenant was first assigned to watch you, Oliver Queen, until it became apparent that you needed my help, at least, unassisted. My inside man, so to speak is, well, not a _man,_ but a _woman._ You know her as Evelyn Sharp?” 

Oliver could only stare dumbfounded at Nyssa, bewildered beyond belief. _What the hell?_

The better question is; What side is Evelyn truly on?  


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Nyssa talk about Evelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments! We're approaching the end now! Lots of answers and LOTS of questions!
> 
> Remember! Reviews feed my muse or the muse will die and that won't be good for anybody!

Oliver led Nyssa into the plane, settling her across from him. Too many surprises had happened in the last twenty-four hours and he wasn’t sure he could handle one more twist. Evelyn... and Nyssa? How?

The seatbelt sign flashed on, and Oliver reluctantly belted up. He noticed that Nyssa didn’t. Talk was impossible as they took off, silence permeating the cabin for the next fifteen minutes, until the reached cruising altitude. Oliver leaned forward, wanting answers and knowing Nyssa, she’d only give him half.

“How do you know Evelyn?” 

“Al Qamar came to us several years ago, as a part of a larger group of young girls. She had been kidnapped and sold for unspeakable things. Sara and I rescued her, along with others.

“After about a year of training, Al Qamar requested of my father to return home. He refused, but I accepted in his place, much the same as I had done to Sara. The condition was she was to pursue a normal life as much as possible, and comply with any commands I might need her to commit. She agreed. 

“However, when Evelyn returned home, she’d been gone almost three years. Her parents had believed Damian Darhk’s lies, and were under his influence. However, just as she promised, she returned to normal life. Perfect school attendance, perfect grades. She took gymnastics just to keep up her league training.”

Nyssa sighed, settling back. Oliver kept his eyes on her, fascinated by her tale, desiring to know how Evelyn fit into all this, why she came into his life.

“Then Damian Darhk killed her family. I was busy hunting the Lotus for your sister, so I didn’t know she had run away. I looked for her when I visited Starling, when we disbanded the League. Because of that action, she was no longer bound by League rules. When Laurel Lance died, the sister of my beloved-- for Al Qamar and Ta-er Al Safher  were very close-- it hit Al Qamar very hard. She went rogue, and planned to kill Ruve’ Adams.”

“And that’s where I stepped in.” Oliver finished. “What I don’t understand is why join the team? And why did you have her betray me?” 

“Oliver, Evelyn joined by herself. I had no influence in that matter.” 

“Well, she hid her league training very well. I had no idea... except that she was a quick learner.” 

“Yes. She is that.” 

Oliver drummed his fingers on the armrest. “And the betrayal?” 

Nyssa’s eyes flashed. “She came to me, about in tears, of how you were a murderer, and had lied to her. Since Darhk, she’s been very peculiar on that issue.”

“But as a member of the League, hasn’t she killed before?” 

Nyssa shook her head. “No. Al Qamar never dealt a killing blow.”  

“Then why did she take me being essentially an assassin affect her so much.” 

“It was the lies. She would’ve gone back, but at that point, Prometheus had started his game. Some of the mind games and tricks, well, it reminded me of Talia. My sister and I have never really gotten along, and so I needed to keep an eye on her. When Evelyn came to me, I knew I had an important piece; however it would affect you. I had Al Qamar go to Prometheus and offer intel on you, enough that he wouldn’t get suspicious, but not everything.  Not too soon after that, Lyla approached Evelyn, and that’s when we have to reveal her betrayal. She’s been my agent acting under my orders to do whatever the leader of ARGUS wished. 

“I have trained her well, it seems. She has you and Adrian Chase convinced. Furthermore, I hope she has convinced my sister.”

“For your sake, Nyssa, I hope that as well.” Oliver was furious. Nyssa had went behind his back and basically betrayed him; she’d thrown him to the wolves. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“And risk giving her away? I was protecting her!” 

“I wouldn’t-- i was able to fool your father for weeks that I had been brained-washed!” Oliver snapped. 

“My father _wanted_ to believe! He wanted to believe that you were the ‘prophesied heir’. IT was a mistake!” 

“I agree!” 

“May I cut in?” A new voice sounded, effectively ending their argument. Lyla inquired her head, gesturing for Oliver to follow her. 

“We’ll continue this later,” Oliver stated under his breath. Nyssa cast daggers at him, then clenched her jaw and turned away. 

Oliver tried to calm himself, knowing that whatever Lyla wanted to talk to him about would be just as touchy. If he went into this conversation red hot, it wouldn’t go well. And he needed it to go well for the sake of his relationship with Diggle. 

“You were being quiet loud, I couldn’t help but overhear. My agent isn’t actually... my agent?” 

Oliver affirmed that statement. 

“Of course. It was too simple. Honestly, Evelyn’s good, really good. She’s pretty incredible. But now knowing she’s playing not two sides but three? Very remarkable. She had us all convinced.” 

“Yeah. I still don’t trust her.” 

Lyal raised her eyebrows. “Do you trust me?” 

Oliver didn’t hesitate. “No.” 

“I didn’t think so. Oliver, you don’t trust a lot of people. Even most of your team you don’t trust fully. They don’t know a lot of the things. Like I doubt they know about your work in Hong Kong?”

“No,” Oliver was quick to respond. “And they never will.” 

“But Felicity...” 

Oliver stepped towards her. “Just as in ARGUS, there are levels of clearance. John and Felicity are at the highest clearance. You don’t tell John everything. And neither do I.” 

“I accept that.” Lyla paused enough to make Oliver fidget. “Though I guess you need answers, at least as much as I can give.” 

“That would be appreciated.” 

Lyla glanced around, making sure that they were alone. 

“I”m sorry about Felicity, really. But I needed her and I couldn’t just ask. I had to make the situation appeal to her darker side-”

“A side you created.”

A shake of the head came from Lyla, a slow, drawn out one, full of disappointment. “No, Oliver. She already had it in her. I just brought it out more.” 

“You took advantage of her grief.”

“Yes. Just like you took advantage of her trust. You lied to her continually Oliver. And trust me, that’s not healthy for any relationship.” 

Oliver shrugged, suddenly very sheepish. “I’ve been lying to myself as well. For a long long time. It’s time I face it. Whether I’m really a hero, or I’ve been a murderer the entire time.”

“Oliver..”

“You should get some rest,” he cut her off, not ready to hear what she had to say. “We’ll be there sooner than you know it.” 

“Oh, before I go, Johnny wanted to talk to you. Said Curtis had something that was urgent.” 

“What is it?” 

Lyla looked at him apologetically. “It has to do with you being Mayor. ”  


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver deals with being Mayor and the Green Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE ALMOST THERE GUYS. LIKE TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS LEFT!!! 
> 
> (also, i love your comments. Even if I don't reply, I really do. I'm just churning out chapters so fast I don't have time to reply back but know I cherish each and every comment!) 
> 
> TIME FOR PROMPTS IS ALMOST GONE?! IS THERE ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR YOU WANT TO SEE?!! Let me know!

Oliver hurried back to the main cabin, brushing aside the privacy curtain. Without comment, Curtis swiveled the computer around to face Oliver. 

The headline read:   **Mayor Handsome is Missing in Action... again. The City Council calling for an explanation.**

Underneath the article went on with rumors of why Mayor Queen was missing especially when the most important council vote on low-income housing on the Glades was about to be cast. A vital part of what his campaign had been based on. 

And Oliver wasn’t there. 

“Shit.” He had completely forgot. His focus had been entirely on Felicity-- where she was, how to keep her safe. He’d forgotten his duties as mayor. 

The blurb speculated about his whereabouts; some saying he was preoccupied with finding Felicity, which was correct, some said he’d partied too hard, or irresponsible. At the bottom of the page, though, was what had Curtis, and Dig and Rene, the most concerned.

**Could it be that Mayor Queen is actually the Green Arrow? He’s been accused twice of being the vigilante the Arrow, before the actual Arrow died. And we know from an inside source, that the Mayor has been missing when the Green Arrow had been spotted.**

**Furthermore, an anonymous tip gave us two pictures; one of what appears to be Oliver Queen in Russia, of all places rather than on a desert island. The other is of a green hooded archer in Russia, very much like our own Green Arrow, at the very same time period as the previous photo.**

**This cannot just be a coincidence. It seems the SCPD had been right several years ago. Perhaps Oliver Queen really is the Green Arrow.**

Oliver swore, batting at the computer screen. Curtis rescued it before it shattered on the ground, clutching it to his chest protectively. 

 _How did they find out?_ Oliver had been careful; planting false leads, having Diggle as a back-up plan. He’d evaded public speculation for so long, he didn’t think the city would ever find out. And now it seemed that if he ever returned to Starling, he’d be arrested. 

Star City was his city though. He was it’s Mayor, it’s protector, it’s guardian angel and he would be damned before he was driven from it. He’d just accepted the monster and now it threatened to tear everything good from his life. 

Oliver realized in that moment, that he  _loved_ being mayor. Almost as much as he loved being the Green Arrow. 

“What are we going to, man?” Rene asked. Oliver ignored him turning to Diggle, needing his advice. 

John shrugged. “We can’t deal with that right now, Oliver. We cannot turn this plane around because Felicity needs us. Prometheus is the immediate problem He probably put this in place to distract you.”

Oliver nodded, reassured. “Then that’s what we’ll do. We have about three hours before we parachute onto Lian Yu. Get some rest, do some brainstorming. Meet back here in two hours. We’ll need a plan.” 

The team nodded and Oliver went to find a seat. He sat for a few seconds before the anxious stone in his gut started rolling. Oliver paced back and forth, trying to think of a plan, trying to anticipate Chase, get ahead of him. 

At that particular thought, a memory of Felicity rose up to him, one of millions, but her genius mind was better at plans than his. At a time he had been feeling much the same, desperate for help, she’d said two simple sentences. 

“ _Don’t try to out think him. Make him out think you.”_ She’d said about Slade. And that’s what Oliver did. 

Oliver still, a thought hitting like lightning. Suddenly, he had a plan.

Four hours later, after an hour trampling through the jungle, Oliver guiding them away from landmines, they reached the beach, the same beach Oliver had lit a bonfire and been rescued from Lian Yu from. 

Across from him and his team, stood Adrian, Prometheus mask drawn over his head, the Non-Laurel Lance and Evelyn behind him. Chained and gagged, Dinah was on her knees in front of Non-Laurel, a gun at her head. 

In front of Chase, sitting on a stump, a bright red scab over her throat, dried blood clinging to her neck and dress front, was Felicity. Chase had her pressed up against him, his hand cradling her jaw and a glock pressed against her temple. 

Oliver drew on Adrian, arrow knocked and pointed at his heart. The rest of his team followed suit. Before Oliver could confront Prometheus, Rene with his ill-timed comments remarked, “Where’s the Susan bitch.” 

The dead voice of Prometheus echoed from the suit. “As you can see, Miss Smoak had an accident. Ms Williams well, she wanted retribution for the death of her sister. Alena died when she hit her head from Miss Drake’s scream. Susan, the petty girl that she is--well  _was,_ decided to get payback.  I couldn’t have her roughing up my bargaining chip and well laid plans. So she had to go. Such a relief to have that skank out of the way. I don’t know how you could have ever dated her Oliver. Just being in her presence was off putting.”

Despite the voice modulator, the words were pure Adrian Chase. Oliver had gotten to him somehow, enough that Chase couldn’t pull the Prometheus mask on tightly enough. 

“You killed her?” Oliver growled. While he had threatened her, still, she didn’t deserve to die at Adrian’s hand. 

“What’s the matter, Mister Queen? I heard you myself when you declared taht you wanted to kill her. Oh! Did I still your revenge? I’m sorry. Let me provide you another avenue. “

“Don’t listen to him Oliver.” Diggle warned. 

 “You have two options. Kill me, and show the team the murderer you truly are, the person that loves to kill and  _enjoys it._ Or Felicity dies. Your choice.” 

Oliver’s mind focused on the click of the hammer as Prometheus cocked the gun. Felicity flinched at the sound. her eyes not leaving his. He couldn’t look at her, just stared at Adrian, knowing what he would do next she wouldn’t understand. 

He let the arrow fly. 

It spun and flew and embedded itself, puncturing the vein. Life force started leaking out, surrounding the weapon. 

“No.” Oliver said.

“What a pity. Why did you have to be so good?” Prometheus mocked, glancing over his shoulder at the tree Oliver had shot. He squeezed the trigger... 

And fell to the forest floor, dead. He’d shot himself, not Felicity. 

Oliver lowered his bow a second to early. 

Talia stepped out of the woods. Nyssa shot her bow and like a signal shot, everyone started fighting. 

Slade breaks ranks behind him. Felicity’s scream and finger has him blocking Slad’es downward strike. 

“I should’ve killed you as soon as you gave me my sword.” 

Oliver fought him, sweeping his bow up and over his head, making Slade back off. 

He saw Diggle and Lyla chase after Boomerang, Rene was shooting at a screaming Non-Laurel. Curtis ran to Felicity. 

Oliver took a precious moment of releif as she shoved Slade back to call to Curtis. “Release Dinah!” 

Then Oliver poured all his attention into fighting Slade. He’d gotten better in the last years, Slade’s muscles atrophying while Oliver had fought League members and killed them. Oliver stumbled on rocks after one particular hit, and he thought for a breif second that this would be the end. 

Out of nowhere came a rock, quite a large one, that hit Slade in the head. He staggered, the fell to one knee. Oliver looked behind him to see Felicity, still on the stump, but looking shocked. 

“I was aiming for his chest!” She yelled. Oliver grinned. As he took a few steps toward her, forgetting Slade, Felicity called, fear in her eyes. 

“Oliver!” He whirled around, expecting to encounter Slade, but instead he saw Non-Laurel inhaling to scream at him. A scream powerful enough that one, from Dinah, had killed a woman. 

Until a shot rang out and Non-Laurel collapsed. Evelyn stood behind her, a gun still smoking. 

She’d saved his life. 

The battle had slowly ground to a halt around them.  Talia and Nyssa had disappeared. Lyla was helping Diggle to his feet, a nasty cut on his head. Curtis was assisting a limping Rene. 

Evelyn stood in shock, staring down at Laurel’s body. 

“I killed her.”

“Yes,” he replied softly. From what Nyssa had told him, he guess where her mind was going. “But she’s not the Black Canary, Evelyn. She’s not Sara’s sister. Trust me, you did the right thing.”

At that moment, Evelyn looked like a lost teenage and he was struck that he realized that she was in fact, seventeen. She’d acted so mature for her age that he’d forgotten that she was the youngest, still a kid. Much like Thea. 

Oliver opened his arms. He wasn’t much for hugs, but right now, Evelyn look like she needed all the comfort she could get. Evelyn, with a half-muffled sob, ran into his arms. 

“It’s okay. Hey, I got you. It’s okay.” 

Oliver met Felicity’s eyes over the top of Evelyn’s head. She nodded, a water smile brightening her eyes. 

He mouthed three words she needed to hear. 

I LOVE YOU. 

She responded with what he needed to hear. 

I’M ALRIGHT. 

Oliver breathed even after that, allowing Evelyn to sob in his should and thinking that it was over. Prometheus was dead. 

Then why didn’t he feel relief? 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes tough choices and hears things he needs to hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE’RE DONE AND ARROW RETURNS TONIGHT OMG IT’S FINALLY HERE AND I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M DONE! THANKS TO ALL WHO’VE SUPPORTED THIS FIC AND COMMENTED AND LIKE IT!! THANKS SO MUCH.

They landed in Central City. Oliver had wanted to go straight to Star City, but Felicity had convinced him that figuring out what Chance was doing and why he’d given Susan all that information was more important than dealing with the city council.

Her reasonings were sound, and though Oliver didn’t like it, this was a mystery that needed solving. And he knew, that once he caught Felicity up to speed, that those mysteries would bug her. He was right.

Cisco contacted them as soon as they landed.

“I have Christopher Chance’s location.”

“Perfect. Thanks Cisco.”

“Anything for my man Green Arrow!” Cisco cheerfully ended the call. Felicity’s tablet dinged with the location.

She was sitting in her chair, the wheelchair Oliver had insisted come along, because he could not imagine an outcome where Felicity wouldn’t need that chair. He was grateful that she was now occupying it. So many things could’ve gone wrong. And things had.

Slade had vanished. Oliver felt guilty for letting him go, but he would be hard pressed to find a way off the island again. He didn’t have the mirakuru to sustain him. The island became his prison. Boomerang had been taken into ARGUS custody, not imprisoned on the island. Since Slade was still loose, there was no point in letting Captain Boomerang rot there. Slade would just release him. Then there would be two heads plotting to get off the island.

Talia and Nyssa had also not reappeared. Their fight was not his concern however. Until either of them came back into his life, he would not lose sleep over either of them. The Demon’s heirs could fight for all he cared.

Oliver had insisted that they bury both Adrian and Black Siren, since no one deserved to be eaten by birds. Felicity had vehemently disagreed, but Diggle and Rene agreed with him. You bury the enemy as well as your dead.

Evelyn had withdrawn into herself, huddling into one of the seats. Oliver made sure to keep an eye on her. Killing someone for the very first time was never easy. She’d need help. And he would make sure he was there for every step of it.

But right now, Felicity was his main priority. That and Star City.

“Don’t go by yourself, Oliver. At least take John.”

“Felicity.”

“Please.” It was a simple statement, a barely plea. Normally, she would just come, or demand and he would have to comply. This time, Felicity just asked.

“Okay.” He conceded.

“Thank-you.”

Oliver hopped into the rented car, but not before he kissed Felicity on the head, running his fingers through her hair. She caught his wrist and squeezed his hand in farewell.

“I’ll see you in Star City. Watch Evelyn for me?” He promised.

She nodded. Oliver couldn’t resist leaning down and pressing his lips against hers in a quick chaste kiss.

“Let’s go.” He told the driver. He rattled off the address.

Diggle and him rode in silence. “Nothing to say to me?” Oliver asked after a while.

Diggle made a moue, with a headshake. “Nope. You did good Oliver. I’m proud of you.”

Oliver took Dig’s praise silently. He climbed out in front of the club Cisco’s data indicated Chance was in.

“You coming?”

Diggle shook his head. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

Oliver shut the door with a click, nodding his head at the bouncer as he strutted inside.

Almost immediately, he located Christopher, in the corner with a finger of hard liquor. Oliver joined him, gesturing to a server for a drink for him.

“Oliver!” Chance exclaimed. “What a surprise! What can I do for you my friend?”

“I’m glad you asked.”

Oliver reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the photo of what appeared to be Mayor Queen handing incriminating photos to a Russian Mobster. He also pulled out a print-out of the Star Gazette article with the pictures of Oliver and _Kapot._

“Care to explain this?”

Chance started sputtering. “Oliver, my friend, I wouldn’t do--”

“Cut the act, Christopher. Just tell me why. Why did you sell me out? Why pretend to be me?”

Chance sighed, complying. “You have to understand, that when I was you, I was really you. I felt your struggles, your pain, your desire. I had to become who you really are. I felt the separation you had between your two selves, the Mayor of Star City, ex-billionaire college drop-out, and the other side of you, the Green Arrow, hero, master archer, and protector. I felt the divide and I don’t know how you live like that, Oliver. So, I took some actions when I was you. One was giving your number to Susan Williams. You needed to move on from Felicity and you were stuck there.”

“Felicity and I—“

“Let me finish, please.”

Oliver inclined his head, knowing he needed to hear what came next.

“I also knew that eventually, those two identities had to become one. The city had to know your secret, they couldn’t keep thinking that their Mayor was some kind of flake who never took much responsibility. If they just knew who you were, then that schism would cease to exist. You could be just the one person; Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, Mayor of Star City. Not two different people.

“I knew I couldn’t give Susan Williams the photos directly, since I was supposed to be you,  so I contacted one of the informants I’d had in Russia, when I met you the first time, and since I was you, I used your Captaincy to get him to do what I wanted. He gave them to Susan, and that was that.

“I had no idea that she’d turn against you. When she didn’t publish them like I intended her to, I anonymously leaked them a week ago. They need to know your secret Oliver. You can’t keep going the way you are.”

Oliver shook his head, anger and frustration swirling in his gut. “And you just went behind my back like this? Without asking? I thought you were on my side.”

“I am. But if I had asked you, you would’ve immediately said no, not even consider it. I had to force your hand.”

“This was _my_ decision though. This is my choice to reveal my secret. And—and you just didn’t care?”

“You need this Oliver—“

“No. No I don’t. And I would thank-you to stop trying to help.” Oliver stood up, swinging his suit coat up and over his shoulders, shrugging it on. “I hope to never see you again.” He threw some cash on the table and turned to leave, stopping short.

Felicity in her wheelchair were situated in front of him, disapproval written all over her face.

She rolled forward. “He’s right, Oliver.”

“What are you doing here?” He demanded. “You’re supposed to be on your way to Star City!”

“I had the driver follow you, because you don’t get to make decisions for me. And from what I overheard, Christopher has done the right thing.”

“By telling the entire city that I’m the Green Arrow? May I remind you that the Green Arrow is a wanted man for,” he glanced around lowering his voice to a whisper, “murder and a whole bunch of other crimes?”

Felicity looked him dead in the face. “They’ll forgive you Oliver.”

“And what if you’re wrong, Felicity?”

She reached up, and he crouched in front of her, the base of the background music pounding around them. He only saw her though. Her palms settled on his face.

“I’m not wrong.”

“But what if you are?” He pressed.

“Then they don’t deserve to be saved, Oliver. If they don’t see the kind of man that I see everyday, the man who dropped everything to come and save me, then they don’t need the Green Arrow. It’s as simple as that.”

Oliver thought about that, agreeing with her except for one thing. He hesitated to voice the thought. Ducking his head, he asked in a low, uncertain voice:

“What about being Mayor? They need the Mayor of Star City more than they need the Green Arrow.”

“Oliver.” Pressure from her hands raised his eyes to hers. “If they don’t deserve the Green Arrow, then they as hell as don’t deserve Mayor Queen. Because, _they are one and the same.”_

Oliver closed his eyes, astounded at her faith and belief in him.

“How did I get to deserve you?” he asked in wonderment.

“You don’t.” She said simply, cause him to smile. “I chose you. That’s it.” He clasped her hand, cradling it and just staring at her, the woman he loved beyond all thought.

“Thank-you.”

“Let’s go home.” Oliver led the way out into the sun, and to the rest of their team.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what happens next! Send me an ask to [ my tumblr](http://geniewithwifi.tumblr.com/ask) with the next couple of sentences, and I'll write more! I'll post a new installment everyday until April 26th-- with your help of course. Send me prompts!


End file.
